superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Survival of the Idiots
Characters * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star ** PatBack (debut) * Sandy Cheeks ** Sheriff Sandy * Dirty Dan (mentioned) * Pinhead Larry (mentioned) * Little Bear * Mother Bear * Father Bear SpongeBob and Patrick leave her room to continue playing in the snow. They pretend to be the outlaws from Sandy's dream, but start fighting over which one of them will play the part of Dirty Dan. Their roughhousing knocks Sandy's earmuffs loose, allowing her to hear the ruckus and set upon them and attacks them in further half-asleep fury. Being battered and bruised and with the winter storm growing more intense, SpongeBob and Patrick try to leave, but find that the door is frozen shut, leaving them trapped in the wintery treedome. Unable to escape or survive in the cold weather, they go into Sandy's room and throwing caution to the wind, rip off all her fur. With their new fur-lined winter attire, SpongeBob proclaims that they are now ready for the "longest, coldest winter ever!" However, winter immediately comes to an end and Sandy wakes up with her winter pounds shed. She is surprised to see SpongeBob and Patrick wearing her fur, but is initially confused until she looks down and finds herself completely bald, so she becomes angry at them and SpongeBob and Patrick realize that ripping her fur off wasn't a good idea. To punish SpongeBob and Patrick for what they did, Sandy forbids them from leaving, drinks lemonade with them, whose bodies are wrapped around her to provide her new spring coat to keep her warm until her fur grows back. Production Deleted scene According to the season 2 DVD commentary and in the storyboard, there is a deleted scene where Sandy's bed was hanging from the ceiling, and there was much more saliva/drool. Also stated in the commentary, the original title was "Survival of the Morons." Music Down by the Riverside - Jerry Burnham, Stephen Wade card Vibe Sting - Nicolas Carr cover over treedome Folli the Foal - Andrew Fenner on TV Skaters Waltz - Emile Charles Waldteufel, George Wilson inside treedome Footsteps (b) - Dick Stephen Walter snoring Footsteps © - Dick Stephen Walter snoring Easy Days and Mellow Nights - Glen Sutton, Norris Wilson talking in her sleep Seaweed - Steve Belfer Pat-back Point of Departure K - Gregor F. Narholz wakes up Dangerous A- Mladen Franko''roars'' Easy Days and Mellow Nights - Glen Sutton, Norris Wilson falls asleep again Steel Licks (a) - Jeremy Wakefield right, Pat!" SpongeBob Closing Theme - Steve Belfer, Nicolas Carr the earmuffs Hilo Rag - Guy Fletcher under arrest!" Monster Bug A - Gregor F. Narholz wakes up again/Sandy breathes heavily behind Patrick/Sandy backhands Patrick Hog Fever (a) - Grahamg D.H. Preskett chases SpongeBob Time for Terror - Jack Dorsey lock is frozen Face at the Window - Dick Walter the door thaws..." Unease - Dick Walter spring." Drowsy Reef - Sage Guyton, Jeremy Wakefield Patrick freezing Unknown Track 88 - Nicolas Carr it's her fur!" Footsteps of Horror - W. Merrick Farran at all that warm, toasty fur." Night Chill - Dick Stephen Walter should be enough, right?"/pulling off Sandy's fur Reckless Rufus - Jerry Burnham, Stephen Wade, Tom Layton of tape Spring Song - Felix Mendelssohn-Bartholdy, Fiachra Trench arrives Hog Fever (a) - Graham D.H. Preskett lock is still frozen Fingerpickin' - John David Edmed, Vic Flick of SpongeBob and Patrick wearing fur House of Horror - W. Merrick Farran screams Curse of Evil 2 #46.02 - Gregor F. Narholz Patrick..." Down by the Riverside - Jerry Burnham, Stephen Wade ending Release * This episode is available on the Christmas, The Best of SpongeBob SquarePants, Complete 2nd Season, First 100 Episodes, and Christmas Who?DVDs. Reception * As of January 27, 2019, The Internet Movie Database (IMDB) gives this episode a rating of 8.8/10 based on 455 ratings by users.1 TV.com users give this episode a rating of 8.8/10 based on 168 votes.2 * "Survival of the Idiots" was ranked #34 during the Best Day Ever event on November 9–10, 2006. Trivia General * Although this episode premiered in 2001, it was made in 2000 according to the credits. * This episode premiered in Canada on May 4, 2003. * Sandy explains hibernation to SpongeBob in "Prehibernation Week," yet he still does not know what it is in this episode. * It previously snowed in the episode "Christmas Who?," however, SpongeBob and Patrick act like they have never seen it until this episode. * This episode takes place after "Texas" because SpongeBob mentions Sandy must be dreaming about Texas outlaws" and he and Patrick never knew what Texas was until the episode of the same name. * Sandy's treedome was previously shown during the winter in "Bubble Buddy." However, that time she had to go south to survive it, unlike in this episode. * The face that Patrick makes when he says, "Who you callin' Pinhead?," has become a famous internet meme. * At the end of the episode, when the snow has melted, and Sandy first sees SpongeBob and Patrick with her fur, there is no water left in the treedome. However, this does not affect them. ** Similarly, earlier in the episode, when they depend on snow for hydration, they are not affected by the lack of snow while inside Sandy's tree. * In Bahasa Indonesia, in the scene where Sandy is infuriated when SpongeBob and Patrick steal her fur, she grunts rather than mentioning their names, though its airing in Indonesia shows her yell their names out of anger along with grunts. ** Also, the scene where Sandy attacks SpongeBob and Patrick is rarely shown in Indonesia due to time constraints and violence.﻿[citation needed] * The graves of Dirty Dan and Pinhead Larry make an appearance in the episode "Shopping List." ** Also in that episode, Sandy's fur is used to provide warmth to the Yeti Krabafter SpongeBob removes some of its own hair for the shopping list. * Aaron Springer considers this episode as the successor to "Prehibernation Week." * In the pilot episode of FOX's drama series Fringe, the beginning of this episode can be seen briefly. * In the Arabic dub, this episode is called "ألم السنجاب "(alam alssanjab)," which translates to "Squirrel Death." * In the audio commentary for the episode, a storyboard artist, C.H. Greenblatt, had admitted to being lazy with having to draw the water helmets for SpongeBob and Patrick after they got into Sandy's treedome for the rest of the episode. Because of this, there is a scene where Patrick and SpongeBob take them off in the treedome because they realize that the snow melts to water. However, when it later becomes spring, SpongeBob and Patrick are still not wearing their water helmets in the treedome. * In the Polish dub, this episode's title is "Nie dla głupoli," which translates to "Not for Idiots." * In the Croatian dub, this episode is called "Kako Preživjeti?," which translates to "How to Survive?" * This episode was paired with "Wormy" during the Massive Monster Mayhem Marathon. Cultural references * The title is a reference to "Survival of the Fittest." * When Patrick says "Look, she's on the eating channel," it is likely a reference toFood Network. * Patrick attempts to open the door by shouting, "Open sesame!," which is the common translation of the magic words to open the cave of the Forty Thieves in the story of Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves in One Thousand and One Nights. Errors * After Sandy grabs SpongeBob and Patrick the first time and goes back to bed, she is not wearing her blanket. The next time she appears, she is wearing it. * When Sandy rips off the top of Patrick's head, fangs are shown in her mouth, but are not seen any other time. * When Sandy pounces on Patrick, and SpongeBob, Patrick has sharp teeth (right). * Sandy's lips do not move when she says "Oh, look, it's SpongeBob and Patrick!" * When SpongeBob is standing next to Patrick, he has ice and snow on his head. When he runs to the tree, it vanishes. When he returns to his spot, it is back on his head as if it never left. * When spring arrives, SpongeBob and Patrick are not wearing helmets and do not dry up. * When SpongeBob is in the hole and picks up a plank, there is another plank behind him. When the scene changes to Sandy, and back to SpongeBob, the plank is gone. * When SpongeBob uses the tape on the tree, it has a dispenser, but when Patrick and SpongeBob use it on Sandy's fur, it does not